Izaya Likes Puns
by kidanalyse
Summary: Izaya is bored at Shizuo's house, so he decides to make puns based on Shizuo's name. This is purely fluff btw.


"Shizu-chan."

Shizuo ignored his boyfriend's voice, focusing on his typing instead. He had to get this form into Tom by tomorrow; why the bastard had decided to give him secretary's work was beyond him, but whatever. He'd do it, since he had also been promised a small bonus for his trouble.

"Shizu-chaaaan," Izaya whined from the couch, reaching forward and wrapping his arms around Shizuo's arm. Shizuo continued to ignore him.

Izaya sighed, completely and utterly bored out of his mind. Why had Shizuo invited him over if not to entertain him? Well, to be fair, Shizuo hadn't exactly _invited_ Izaya over-but the way he had said, "don't come over today, flea, I have work and you'll only distract me" had _obviously_ meant, "Izaya, my love, please come over so I can forget about my stupid job in order to ravish you!"

Or something like that. Izaya fancied himself quite the Shizuo-whisperer.

But right now, Shizuo was proving to be very disappointing, and Izaya was proving to be very bored. Sighing and flipping over on his back, Izaya thought, _What to do, what to do-_

An idea came to him.

Suddenly flipping over, Izaya's lips spread into a grin as the idea formed. Oh, this was _perfect!_

"Shizu-chan, your name is really interesting," he began, putting his chin in his hands and looking at Shizuo. "Shizuo, Shizuo, Shizuo... That name can be changed into a lot of things!"

Shizuo was still ignoring him, as Izaya knew he would, but Izaya could also tell he was actually listening by the way he straightened up just slightly at his last sentence.

"Like...Sheetzuo! A Shizuo who really likes bedsheets!"

Izaya drank in heartily Shizuo's little twitch, smirking wider. "Or Shizoom! A Shizuo that's running really fast! Probably chasing me," Izaya added with a playful huff. Shizuo twitched again, and Izaya thought he could _just_ see the edge of a smile on Shizuo's mouth. So he kept going.

"Shizoo! A zoo full of exhibits about our favorite beast, Shizu-chan!"

"Shimmyzuo! A Shizuo that loves dancing! That'd be really funny, you dancing, Shizu-chan."

"Shifluo! A Shizuo that comes down with the flu. Poor Shizu-chan."

"Shimoo-o, Shizu-chan is now a cow!"

"Alternatively, Shiboo-o! Shizu-chan is a ghost. I hope he haunts me all ni-"

Izaya didn't even have time to let out the surprised yelp that caught in his throat; Shizuo's lips were on his in a rough but sweet kiss too quickly. Izaya blinked in surprise for a few seconds before sliding his eyes closed and wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck, happy to finally get some attention. He had no shame in the moan of pleasure the slipped as Shizuo gently prodded his mouth open and explored it with his tongue.

"Ahh, Shizu-chan," Izaya said lazily when Shizuo leaned back to get some air.

"I hate you, you know that?" Shizuo said, but it lacked any bite and it was sort of ruined by the blind love in Shizuo's eyes. Izaya almost had to look away, it was nearly too much. "I don't know how you can manage to be both annoying as fuck and adorable as fuck at the same time, but you do it."

Izaya batted his eyes in an exaggerated gesture of affection. "I'm just that good, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo nodded, a grin stretched across his face. "Yeah, you are."

"Does this mean you're going to take a break?" Izaya asked curiously, wondering if his plan had actually worked. This whole exchange was nice, sure, but Izaya had set out to gain a little bit more with his silly jokes. Mainly a little bit more of Shizu-chan.

Looking over his shoulder at his laptop, Shizuo sighed, "Oh, I guess a ten minute break wouldn't hurt..."

Izaya felt a grin break out on his features as he grabbed Shizuo's tie and tugged him in closer. "Good choice, Shizu-chan."

The inch of space in between them didn't last long, and within five minutes there was a _thump_ that sounded like two helplessly tangled bodies falling onto the floor. Laughter broke through the heated silence, and Shizuo's buzzing laptop lay forgotten not five feet away.

Shizuo never did get his bonus from Tom.

 **A/N: Basically my friend Hollie started telling me all those puns regarding Shizuo's name and I couldn't resist writing this in between writing the next chapter of That's My Desk. So, I guess this was inspired by Hollie! Thanks Hollie XD**

 **Also this is completely unedited because I wrote it in thirty minutes while doing nothing at the vets office lolzor soz**


End file.
